smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Soon the smoke from the explosion cleared and Gargamel noticed that Hero and Wonder had escaped. "AH! THEY HAVE ESCAPED! AFTER THEM, AZRAEL!" he shouted, as he grabbed his net and chased after them. Soon he could see Hero just ahead of him. "Hero! Gargamel's after us!" Wonder called. "Don't worry! This smurf knows what to smurf!" Hero said, as he weaved his way through the trees. "THIS WAY, AZRAEL!" Gargamel shouted, as he seen them weave their way through the trees. As he got closer and closer to them, he triggered the trap he had set a short while ago and soon found himself stuck in his own net. Hero stopped to turn round to look and soon he and Wonder started laughing, as they could hear Gargamel cursing. "Oh! I hate that Hero Smurf! I HATE him! he shouted. "Mark my words Smurf! I will get you ALL if it's the last thing I ever do!" "Hmpf, until then, Gargamel! This smurf will continue to smurf what this smurf always smurfs!" Hero said, as he turned round and flew back to the village. On their way home, Wonder wanted to thank Hero for saving her. "Hero! I thank you for saving me from that mean, old, nasty wizard," Wonder said. "It was no problem, Wonder," Hero said. "Since you're now one of the family, we'll need to look out for each other." Wonder smiled as they could see the village up ahead and when they eventually landed, the other Smurfs greeted them, as they were all happy that the two had safely returned home. Papa Smurf approached them. "Hero! Hawkeye told me everything! You risked your life to save Wonder?" he asked. "Of course I did, Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "She is a Smurf after all!" Smurfette approached Wonder with a sad look on her face. "Wonder! I'm sorry for the way I smurfed towards you, It was unsmurfy of me and I apologize!" she said. Wonder smiled. "Apology''' accepted, Smurfette! As long as we can be best friends!" she said happily, Smurfette smiled at her response.' Most of the other Smurfs were greeting Wonder with such love and care, that she felt there was no need to be so defensive anymore. "Welcome to the Village, Wonder!" they all said happily. Wonder cried tears of joy. "Thank you all!" she said. "If it wasn't for Hero, I would have been smurfed by that mean old nasty Gargamel! Thank you, Hero!" she said, as she planted a kiss on his cheek; causing him to start blushing. "Golly!" Hero said, sounding a little like Clumsy, before planting a kiss of his own on Wonder's cheek, causing her to blush as well. Papa Smurf suggested that they have a party to celebrate, which made all the Smurfs cheer. Later at the party, as the music was playing and the Smurfs were dancing, most of them could not stop looking at Hero dancing with Wonder. "He's one lucky lad!" Fergus said. "Yeah!" Hefty said. Papa Smurf was watching the two dance away when a thought came into his head. "You know...we might smurf a wedding in the future!" he thought to himself, as he joined the others watching Hero dance with Wonder. '''Smurf to 'Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfette Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles